Jeff X Reader
by Kitty-Keri
Summary: What more can i say? It's a Jeff x Reader so yea please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

You stare at Jane, the moon light reflecting off her paper white skin making an ominous glow. She bared a heavy scowl upon her face, one that could cut daggers though the toughest of exteriors. You rub your arm hoping the friction would create some heat, the cold air nipped at your skin like a thousand tiny needles, but with less blood. Jane seemed unaffected which was odd given her apparel, a dark grey dress reaching her mid-thigh. You were a bit more … clothed.

You sported an old blood stained black hoodie and jeans, yet it still seemed un-godly cold outside. It was the devastating days of December and not a sane soul stood out in the deathly freezing snow … besides you of course … and you teacher Jane. Though there was no talking her out of this one, her mind was set and you could tell just by looking in her midnight black eyes that she was ready to kill, and you knew just who it was too. A man you'd been tracking for years, the one who killed Jane's and your family. That deviled bastard. May Lucifer pity his soul, for he'd meet him soon.

You stood outside the door to an old house, though this wasn't his home, no, no that place was long gone. He knew too well and would never stay in one place for too long. You gripped the blade tightly an evil look masking your face, that ass was to die tonight. This was as you though too be, the house of his kill.

"Ready ..?" Jane looked at the door. You nodded contently not wanting to let him escape your sight, that'd be hell for the both of you considering it took this long to track the devil down.

"Alright then … you take the bottom floor and the basement, I'll get the second floor and the attic, got it?" You nod knowing just what to do. Finally the moment had arrived for you to avenge their deaths. The dawn of you awakening was upon you, this was the night you took control of your life the night you killed the killer.

Jane pushed the door open, stepping aside to let you into the house. You walk in making sure to keep your back to the wall; the tricky bastard could pop from anywhere. Jane lightly shuts the door and began to tread up the steps doing as you did keeping her back press to the wall paper. You start searching, finding only the corpse of a young boy.

You nudge it with your foot, it seemed some-what odd though being as he looked as if he had barley been touch, the devil loved taking his time and making a mess. You shrug it off and keep searching, until the entire first story had been turned over. You sigh looking at the grey painted door leading to the lower levels. It takes a moment to muster up the courage before you grip the handle and pull it open walking into the dark abyss below. Making sure to leave the door open

You stumble around in the darkness, trying to find a light. Once your hand brushed the switched you gave it a flick, only to find the lights were dead. You let out a deep sigh and walk further in not sure what you'd find.

A loud thump from the door above makes you jump up. You were just about to call for Jane when the thought dawned upon you … 'why would Jane shut the door if she knew I was down here?' Fear spreads through you like crashing waves. HE was up there with Jane, he knew you were here. Out of loyalty you rush up the steps, screaming for Jane, informing her of his presences.

"JANE, JANE HE'S HERE JA-"Two hands push you to the wall harshly. You struggle under the pressure and squirm from whoever your attacker's grip was. In the fait glow from the small window on the upper part of the wall you could see his outline; you assumed it was male from the body tone and strength.

"Gottcha now girly … why not scream for Jane." Your breath hitched, that voice … it was all too familiar. You tried screaming but no words came out. His grip got tighter as you trembled. You couldn't manage a single word you were too paralyzed with fear. He had you; the predator had just become the prey.

"You-you're …. You bastard!" You thrash your arms fiercely, loosening the grip. The man kept you hold despite your efforts. Tears began to build up and your eyes became puffy and red as your rage grew stronger. He chuckled evilly, sending chills down your spin, it sounded to evil and vile to be human which sounded right … he was a monster after all.

"Come on now," He began" You'll have to try harder than that, scream for her … bring her to me bitch!" He placed his hand on your throat, earning a pitiful whimper. He leaned closer, his warm breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, making your face turn to a look of disgust. You spat at him, earning a good slap.

"Try that again bitch, I'll end you right now along with that cunt. I'd advise calling for help … NOW!" You managed to choke out a hateful "go to hell you piece of shit!" He slapped you again but, harder.

"What was that?!" He asked raising his hand threating to slap again. You bit you bottom lip, to the point where you drew blood.

"GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" You hoped Jane heard you from where she was. The man made a low grunt and slapped you once more calling you a bitch again. His grip only got tighter as your words got harsher. He wanted to kill you … you knew that, but he wouldn't, not until Jane showed up. He'd kill her first and given the things you did he was going to make you watch it.

"Call her now! I'd hate for something to happen to this perfect little face of you-""(Y/N)!" Jane burst into the room holding a flash light. You close your eyes as the man's face became visible, that horrible, horrible face that plagued you dreams every single night. You felt a stray tear fall down your cheek.

You yelp as he pulls you off the wall and against himself, holding his knife to your neck, daring to dig it into you. You struggle as his grip gets tighter, constricted you and cutting off your circulation. You whimper from the pain which seemed to be pulsating through your arms.

"MY, my Jane it has been a while … so tell me … who do I play with first … YOU!" He points the blade in her direction, "Or this sweet little thing here." He replaces it to your throat again. You could see the rage on Jane's face.

"Let her go you dick or so help me I'll bring so much pain down upon you the devil will pity you! LET HER GO!" She screamed, her right hand, which held her blade, seemed to tremble in fear. The man slithered his arm around your waist, you could feel the smirk due to the fact his face was pressed against your cheek.

"I don't know … this one looks fun." He said licking you cheek making you shudder. Jane lunged the blade at him. Only to have the man jump away, sending her to the dusty floor. You sobbed loudly as he jumped over her running up the steps carrying you. Jane yelled back to him, jumping off the ground.

"Jeff you bastard give her back!" … so that was his name … Jeff. You yelp as he tosses you over his shoulder and kicks the back door open. Only trees stood before him seeing as you were in the woods. Jane rushed up the steps and screamed at the man.

"Don't worry dearie … we're going to have such fun." He teased dashing through the thick brush. His right arm wrapped around the back of your knees to keep you from kicking and the left hand was set firmly on your ass, though not in a groping matter … or maybe it was meant to be but that's how it seemed to you at the time.

You screamed begging for Jane; though after some point … you just gave up. The odds of rescues were impossible. He had you now, and you'd remain with him until Jane came, or until you died whichever came first … your fate rested in his hands. The hands of the devil himself … Jeff.

(Short i know but its my first one so please dont be mean to me ;-; )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys here is Chapter 2 i thiiink lol? Anyways Enjoy! I'm sorry its short by the way**_

You wake up dazed and confused, tried to a squeaky wooden bed. What was this, why were you not in the hotel room with Jane … why were you here … where ever '_here_' may be. You pull your wrist testing the ropes which bound you to the bed. Nope to tight, the thought of chewing your arm off like a coyote came to mind, though what good in a hunter without his gun …

"You're finally up I see …" Your head turns to an arch way, immediately turning back. Not him, not that crazy bastard. You closed your eyes tightly as he began walking over to you … with that horrifying face.

His skin was snow white … much like Jane's though appeared to be like leather hide. His black ringed eyes were completely lidless giving an eerie feeling to the monster, and his crimson lips matched the long horrendous smile which reached the far corners of his face.

He chuckles and jumps on top of you, causing your eyes to shoot open. His face was tattooed with maddens only one who held nothing sane could bare, your face drained of what little color was left as he leaned in closer.

"Why not just tell me how to find Jane … I may let you go out of the kindness in my heart." You scoffed, which took a vast amount of bravery. The man looked down at you as if glaring … kind of hard to tell though … eh..?

"What do you take me for an imbecilic?" You ask narrowing your eyes at him. The man placed his leather like hand to your face and began to stroke your cheek, which began to gain a pink tint. "Get off me you bastard ..!" You sneer, hoping he'd do just that to your dismay though he seemed to enjoy your resistance in a way.

"Why should I … I have some time until that bitch finds me … I should be able to have some fun right?" you manage to free one hand, which at that time was well enough. You placed it on his throat, cutting off his breathing for a spilt moment. He grabbed your hand and forced it over your head, grinning like the mad man he was.

"Now, now … (Y/n) was it ..? You shouldn't be so hasty … after all I could still kill you at any given moment … you know that right." He brought his hand, which was stroking your cheek to your hair, lifting a long strand. Jeff brought it to his nose and took in a deep whiff. You shudder as his touch becomes a bit more heated.

"Hmm, I could get away with almost anything right now … anything I want to do …" You quake in fear as he pulls your free hands grinning. You close your eyes as he begins to slide it downward past his undue line. "Just think, I could be doing something MUCH worse … be thankful this is all you're getting now slave …" You yelp as his forces your hand around his hardness. You face lightly up like a bright red candy apple. He began to pleasure himself using your hand, his speed going at a fast pace. You turn your head in shame knowing there was nothing else you could do at that point, he had control now.

"Damn it~!" he grunted as warm cum explodes onto your hand. You whimper in defeat as he continues to pump despite that fact he'd already climaxed, his zombie like eyes ready pure insanity, heaven knows what he'd do before you were out of there. The man was crazy, CRAZY.

"Next time that won't do it though … I'll keep asking for more, and the best part is you'll keep giving it to me no matter what it is … right?" You spat at him, screaming the nastiest things you could pull from your head.

"Who the hell to you think I am a whore! What makes you think I want to live THAT bad ..?" You asked in a harsh tone, regretting opening you big fat mouth. Jeff sneered at you and pulled you hand from his pant and placing your fingers on your lips.

"Taste it … NOW!" You whimper and do as he says parting your lips slightly, allowing his fingers to invade your space, the taste of … him spread of your tongue that awful bitter taste. He looked like he was enjoying this, loving the helpless look on your face and the way you whimpered.

Jeff rolled off you, making sure to tie your hand back up to the post, bind you to it. You squirm and struggle as he exits the room.

"Tomorrow … I'd highly suggest giving me her location … or I won't be so gentle …" You watch as he leaves you. You mind starts racing, what if he really does it … what if this man rapes you. Now you're only hope was that Jane would swoop in a save the day cutting you free from the bed and rushing you far away. Revenge would be nice yes, but at what cost..?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Please tell me how im doing so far! i beg you tell meee D:_**

"Get up NOW!" Your eyes shoot open as Jeff tosses a cold pail of water onto you. He looked as if rage was the only emotion he possessed at that time. You looked over and saw that you'd be untied from the bed. Confused you looked back to Jeff who was still glaring daggers at you.

"I said NOW … they're coming to you me …I need to bring you outside now …." You looked beyond confused, why was he being so paranoid. "LET'S GO!" He grabbed your wrist painfully hard pulling you out the door and down the hall. The house seemed like it was in a piss poor state. The oak walls and floors were crumbling, and the ceiling had caved in a few areas, just the place a monster like him belonged.

He practically dragged you as if you were a burlap sack, which may have very well been how he saw you. You wince as his grip tightened. He loosened it a bit before stopping completely and turning towards you, an odd look veiling his face.

"before they hale you away I need to make some kind of marking … after all until I've spilt Jane's blood your my slave … who am I kidding you're going nowhere … well not counting where they're taking you, I just mean Jane's death DOES NOT mean you're released …" You tremble as he pushes you to the wall smirking.

"A child seems fitting …" your breath hitches, "but … I'll save that for later … now let's see about this!" He presses hard on your shoulder keeping you pinned to the wall as he removed his soiled blade from his pocket. You bite hard on your lip as he carves his name into your arm, licking away the blood.

"Make sure they don't beat you up to bad not dearie …" He then opened the door and walked outside, it was still dark the sun had yet to rise over the horizon … good thing now you didn't have to look at that face.

"I hope you rot in hell your worthless bastard …" You spat at him. He growled and grabbed your neck testing your limits.

"DON'T test me bitch, I'm a C- at best …" You ignored his warning and kept on ranting know you'd have to get this off your chest at some point anyways.

"NO, I want to see you die … you're the piece of rotten shit that killed my family I'll I seen you to your grave. I hate you … I hate you with a my heart and I want you to die do you hear me?" You felt the tears leak from your eyes. "Just DIE ALREADY! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" you screamed falling weakly to your knees. Jeff just stood there and watched as you wept, salty tears falling to the dirt mixing with the soil and becoming part of the land.

" … really … " he let go of you completely. His own limbs growing limp, as he began to feel something he hadn't in ages … regret … pity … and pain. As you kneeled before him sobbing like a child, it made him regain those dreadful feelings that he thought he'd already disposed of.

"Damn you (Y/n) … damn you …" He said leaning against the wall. "for making me feel … for making me hurt again … damn you to hell…" he stared at his hands, contemplating on all the deeds he did all the sinful little things. His soul was beyond damned, and beyond redemption he was so … tainted…

"Just leave me alone …" You stood up wiping the tears from your eyes. "Stay the hell away from me, there's nothing you can EVER do to save yourself, you'll always be a monster you pathetic psychopath! I wish I could see you to your end … but I can't stand to be near you for another second …" with that you turned around and sped away, he didn't chase you he only looked up and entertained the thought of it.

He knew you were right, he was shit. It just took the right person t say it to snap him back.

"Damn her … and … damn me too." …

**_Meanwhile with the reader running through the woods_**

You push low hanging branches out of your path as you attempt to run away from the maniac you'd left to sit in silence, who you imagined was now running after you. More than once you heard the sound of footsteps so even if HE wasn't after you someone was.

You begin to run faster than you though possible twigs and leaves crunching under your sneakers. Suddenly you feel two thin, but strong, arms wrap around you pulling you closer.

"Well well, he caught a good one … way to go Jeff."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys __here is chapter 4 enjoy!_**

You wriggle around, enough to face whomever you were about to know the fuck out of. Though your astonished once you see his face … the portions you COULD see. He had a black mask like object over his mouth and orange goggles, a dingy brown hoodie with more than one blood stain, a rather odd character really. He tilted his head to the right and chuckled.

"Come now I see his name on your forearm … surly you didn't think escape was THAT easy." You manage to free one and and PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" He flinched an rubbed his now sore cheek groaning.

"damn it … well I should expect no less from a student of hers, come on now the m-""COME? Why in the hell would I go anywhere with a shady character like you? I'm going home!" You push him away and start walking … then realizing … what home did you have to go to? You family was slaughtered … and knowing Jane she most likely changed hotels by now know he'd be after her.

"What's wrong … I though you said you were going home …" the man crossed his arms. You look left then right, deciding that a cardboard box would be safer that staying anywhere in that area. The man sighed and walked next to you.

"Come on face it … you have no home." You looked up at him evilly, then began to walk away.

"uh … you're going deeper into the woods you know … the nearest towns back that way … uh … miss!" He jumped back to your side. You kept you head turned and walked faster.

"I won't let a fool like you trick me!" You jeer in a mocking tone. HE just sighed and walked besides you. After a moment of awkward silence you looked at him. A perplexed look on your (s/c) face. He just kept trotting besides you like a lost puppy … even though that should be backwards.

"What do you want weirdo!?" You ask your eyes locked forward. He just hummed a tune that only he knew.

"Weeeell, the master said I have to ensure you safety … thus the reason I came to take you from Jeff I thought you'd still be tied up or chained to a wall, god knows what that bastard does to women." You felt your cheeks grow hot … you knew.

"You came to … why didn't you say that in the first place?" You stopped walking and looked at him. The man shrugged.

"Not sure, you just didn't ask I guess … the names Toby … I assume you're (Y/n) ..?" you nod responding to your own name which at this point was all you owned. Though that could be taken at any given moment as well.

"Well … come on I'll show you the way." You brightened up. Thank god finally home … Jane would be worried sick by now.

"You mean back to Jane?!" you ask in a chipper voice your eyes nearly glowing. He shook his head slowly seeming a bit upset.

"No … the master has a shack ready somewhere further back … eh … (Y/n) ..?" He scratched his head. "A lot of us want to know … why would you follow Jane …?" He started walking. What did he mean why !? That seemed pretty fucking clear … as they had already knew her name they should know her story right?

"She saved me after Jeff killed my family … carving a smile into all their faces … bastard …" Toby looked back at you shaking his head once more in argument.

"No … Jeff never killed your family … that was Jane's assignment."

**_Drama no? XD _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Drama continues o3o**_

* * *

You stare at Toby not sure what to do now. If what he said was true then your whole life was nothing more than a façade for Jane's amusement.

"Jane … that can't be true…" You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a tree, rage now having full control over your every action. Toby looked down at you as you pinned him to the tree with your elbow over his neck.

"If you're lying to me … " You trail off knowing he got the message. Toby pushed you off gently using little to no effort. He placed his hands on your shoulder.

"You didn't know …?" You shook your head, fighting to hold back your tears. It was all fake fighting with Jane for so long living beside her like a daughter when all this time she was using you for revenge on Jeff. The bitch was heartless, you ball your hands into small quivering fist. She was just as cruel as Jeff was, even if he …

Toby patted your head sweetly, knowing how you broken from the inside out. A stray tear streamed down your burning cheek. Lies … lies … lies it was all lies your whole life everything was a lie!

"Does that mean Jeff's … not so bad now?" he asked meekly. You shook your head franticly, no, no there are still things that can never be forgiven ,NEVER and he did some of those things.

"No … no … for one he's still a monster … for two he … he m-made me …" Tears fled your eyes without control. You pulled Toby towards you without warning and sobbed into his chest. He flinched at first, then rubbed your head melancholy like feeling genuinely forlorn for you.

"I sorry, I didn't think he'd do something like that. Are you …" You shook you head no.

Jeff's POV

I watched from the shadows. Toby held her, like he owned her. Fury began to pulsate through me like growing strong with each tiny pump of my fading heart. She wasn't his … she wasn't mine … but she damn sure wasn't his. I blame that bitch for the pain that's come back after so long. All the regret and agony, the faces I had to live with all those years plagued my memory, and she'd giving them voices.

I can't stand being able to feel, I hate it I hate it so much. These things are terrible they kept me sane before but, they can't pull me back out of the abyss of madness now seeing as I too far gone. I hate her … yet I feel as if I can't stand being away from her, which makes me hate her that much more.

"No … I feel so terrible … I want nothing more than to never see his face again." Well too bad too sad little bitch, she'd being seeing a lot more of me that's for god damn sure. I'll see this bitch to the grave as she claimed she'd do to me. Well the tables have turned and I'm in control.

I follow Toby and (Y/n) through the woods making sure to keep a good distance. If either saw me I'd be fucked. A few times they spoke, though I couldn't really make out most of it. I guess they were too far away.

"You'll stay here alone during the day … Jeff only hunts at night so that's when me and a few colleagues come to watch over you. Think of it like your … witness protection program." She thanked him, even though his idea would never work. Even if the master wanted her away from me, I planned on taking my property back. I just have to wait for the right moment. Then I'll strike …


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Finally ungrounded and now i can continue with this in peace? i think? idk XD LETS CONTINUE ANYWAYS! *air hump***_

* * *

You let Toby guide you into the shack, keeping a tight grip on his arm the entire time. You'd grown paranoid and believed Jeff was everywhere or even … Jane. He patted you head kindly and opened the door to you temporary room.

In the dim light you saw a wooden bed bed, with a slightly damaged quilt that seemed to be burnt in some parts. A light bulb hung from a wire suspended in the ceiling above, a cracked window was placed by the bed, a few strands of tape on the glass.

"Welcome to paradise … now the sun should be up soon so I guess I'll be leaving in a minute." You looked at him with begging eyes, and dried your tears which had soaked you face … mainly your cheeks though.

"Please don't go yet … he could be out there waiting." You look over your shoulder out the window, and for a split second you could have sworn you saw a pair of glowing white eyes looking back at you eerily. Toby sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Well … I guess there's be no harm … sure why not." You smiled and sit next to him resting your head on his shoulder happily. That devil wasn't coming in tonight thank god. Toby wrapped a free arm around you holding you closer.

"He won't get you … I swear it on my life (Y/n). As long as you don't leave this house you should be fine." You nod and close your eyes nodding off slightly. You were more tired than you though.

Toby's POV

I look around the room, the sun was peeking through the window telling me it was time to go. I gently push (Y/n)'s head off of me and onto the pillow, she'd fallen asleep low ago but I couldn't bring myself to move. She just looked so peaceful and happy where she was. Maybe because she knew Jeff couldn't get her while I was around.

I stand up and make my way out of the house, wondering how she'd react to the other's watching over her. Would she freak out … or just accept the fact that the were on her side not his.

" Sleep well (Y/n) … I'll be back in a few days tops." I smile and dash away leaving her there.

Normal POV

You stir in your sleep, as your were slowing being pulled from your dreams. A groan escaped your lips as someone placed their hand over your mouth. Hesitantly your eyes open hazily as you'd been dog tired for some time now.

"Though you could run from me did you!?" You jump up and scream as Jeff's face was the first sight to greet you dreary eyes. He clamped his hand over your mouth once more a bitter look on his face. You squirm and call for Toby although he'd been long gone. Jeff's smile grew wider as you seemed to become so helpless.

"Shhh, if you're quiet I'll try to be gentle with you … if not." He gave you a knowing look. You quivered in fear.

"You-you didn't kill them … but your still an animal. GET OFF ME!" You pushed your hands against his chest. Jeff only shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"tsk tsk tsk now (Y/n) … I do recall telling you once before that you'd give me what I want if you wish to remain alive." You tense up as his free hand slithers up past the rim of your shirt. He began to slowly caresses your side and curves, his hands gradually moving upward. He cupped your breast making you bite your lip, this bastard has no shame!

"I don't want to hurt you … but if you keep resisting I'll tie you back down again." You closes your eyes in a vain attempt to wish him away, maybe you were still asleep, yeah that was it you were having a nightmare a terrible, terrible nightmare.

His rough, damaged lips pressed against your neck sending unwanted chills through you. His hand drifted away from your breast and down towards your more … sensitive areas. His smug grin growing wider. You gasp as he starts to rub your clit in circles, cooing things to you. Your knees buckle as he inserts two fingers into you pushing them deep. You whimper as he test your limits.

"I-It hurts …. Stop it!" He chuckled evilly as he wriggles his inserted fingers, then began to pump them. You bite your lip to suppress a moan, not wanting him to know how good it felt. Jeff only pumped faster and harder until you felt the knot in your stomach give way and release over his fingers.

He pulled his hand from your pants and licked them clean before unzipping his own. Your eyes grow wide with fear as he removes his hard length from his jeans, a deep red tint covering your entire face.

"come on now we can't have any fun with you being this overdressed." He teased tugging at your pants. You squirmed at first then remembered … he could kill you. This was no better than death true but at least this would only last for a short while.

He pulled your pants to your knees knowing he'd have to make this quick. His hand rubbed you clit again painfully slow. Jeff move you panties aside as he placed his erection inside teasing you. You braced your self for what you knew was coming.

In one quick thrust he moved himself forward breaking you hymen. Blood seeped from your entrance staining the sheets forever. Jeff smirked most likely not knowing you were pure, his thrust started out slow and easy, though gradually grew faster.

"Come on make some noise … no need to be so silent it's killing the mood~." He licked your cheek in a taunting matter. You whimper as more tears stream down your burning cheeks, you innocence … taken, your purity … broken, and he was enjoying himself greatly.

You whine with every thrust as they grow harder along with him. Jeff stroked you hair and kissed your neck again. You begged him to stop as the pain became too great to fathom, he only ignored your pleas and continued pumping himself in and out of you, moaning loudly.

"st-stop! It hurts … please just stop it …" He pulled himself out and slammed back in with harsh force. The pain began to melt into pleasure though you fought to keep from moaning. Jeff began to pounded himself without mercy, his hands holding tightly to your waist.

The wooden bed squeaked with his every movement. He grunted loudly as your walls grew tighter around him, the knot in your stomach grew to be unbearable. You scream as you fluids exit you. Jeff smirked in approval as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oh no …

He reached his limited and came inside of you causing you to yelp loudly and cry harder.

"(Y/N)!" You tremble as Jeff pulls himself out of you and jumps off, pulling himself back into his jeans. You look over to see that Toby stood in the arch way holding a bloody ax above his head. He raced in swinging it at Jeff's head. The pale orphan dodged it and made his great escape out the window from which you assumed he use to get in the room.

Toby threatened to run after him and hunt him down … but then look to you. You laid sobbing, a pool of cum and blood around you. Toby dropped the ax and fell to his knees besides you. Your eyes puffy and red. He stroked you hair causing you to flinch, the thought of being touched by anyone was revolting.

"Toby …. H-he … he … " You curl into a ball and hide you face in your hands. Toby pulled the blanket over you and rested his hand on your quivering shoulder.

"I'm sorry I could be here sooner … I'm … sorry…"

You clung to toby weeping harder than ever. You purity was just stolen … that bastard. It was unforgivable what he did … not to mention he … came inside of you. He could have… dear god!

"Hey … It's okay. He's gone now. I'm so sorry if I hadn't left you here alone then maybe-""no … he would have found a way. Don't blame yourself Toby. I should have been on guard." You feel so … filthy as if the dirt from Jeff had been embedded into your skin somehow, never to wash out. Toby growled and stood up, placing both his hands on your shoulders.

"I'll hunt him down, I swear it! I'll kill him … that bastard … I'll kill him!" He balled his gloved hand into a fist and punched the wall creating a small hole. You flinch as he seems to become more enraged. The goggles hide a look of craze as if acting like a mask.

Jeff's POV

I walk away from the shack my everlasting grin growing wider and wider. I don't know what took over me, it was complete bliss. The way she wailed when I entered her, and how she whimpered as I grew hungrier. That helpless look on (y/n)'s (S/c) face, it made me feel so powerful. I want to feel that again, and again, and again until she can't scream anymore.

I skip merrily as the though replayed in my head over and over again. Her sweet, sweet voice crying, begging. I get the same urge just thinking about it.

"You're going to die for that …" A female voice screams from behind me. I look over my shoulder board and see Jane standing with a vengeful face. I cross my arms as I turn around completely and face her. She looked ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Well well, it's funny YOU'D be the one to say that bitch!" I taunt in a mocking tone. She breaths heavily and raises her blade pointing it straight to my chest. I scoff at her and pull the rusty kitchen knife swinging it.

"I did it to save her … you … raped her, you evil piece of shit!" She spat at me through gritted teeth fighting back the urge to lung forward and attack me. An evil grin spreads across my face. The last person who called me that was (Y/n), and well … you know how our story went.

I walk over slowly, as Jane assumes her position. Her sneer grew more intense as I jump at her grabbing her wrist and twisting it painfully hard causing her to drop the knife. I push her down and sit on her waist making sure to suspend her wrist over her head with one hand.

"Save her? That's an odd way of putting it, but … it's not rape when both of you are having fun right … Jane?" The look in her black eyes changed from rage to fear in a second flat. She began to squirm just as (Y/n) had. I pity the way their stories differ even though it starts out the same for both of them … oh well.

I place my blade inside her mouth, my grin nearly reaching my eyes it was so wide. I slowly push the blade upward cutting the same beautiful smile into her face that masked mine. Jane screamed in agony as pain waves circled though her.

Toby's POV

I sit holding (Y/n) who had fallen asleep sitting in my lap. It seemed so unreal that bastard, I only wish I hadn't left her alone now. I could have prevented this, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

"Toby … Masky … Kate … Hoodie …. Sammy … SOMEBODY!" A painful female screech roared from outside the window. I tilt my head enough to view outside. My jaw nearly dropped, there stood Jane her hands covering her face as she stumbled forward crying.

"Damn it what does she want now…?" I lift (Y/n) and carry her bridal style, fearing leaving her alone even if for a second. Jane stumbles over a root that poked from the ground, toppling over falling to her knees and elbows. I walk with (Y/n) over t her. Her sobbing grew louder.

"H-hide her … he's coming … hide her!" She looked up removing her hands from her face. I jumped so high I … kind of… dropped (Y/n) (X3 sorry) though I caught her right away. She yelped as her eyes fluttered open, looking dead into mine.

"Jane … what … did he do?" Her cheeks had been carved into a smile similar to Jeff's and her eyes were … gone. (Y/n) gasped and hid her face in my chest trembling. This was Jeff's handy work there's no question about that … but why Jane, and why now? I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Alright … come on Jane let's-""NO, no he'll be looking for me. Just get (Y/n) out of here I'll buy you some time now GO!" I looked down to her, feeling a bit sad. Sure she was an evil bitch an all but … this was too much for anyone. I knew it was wrong even then but I picked (Y/n) up bridal style once more and take off running. She did protest or even entertain the thought of saving Jane … I know it. She's still angry about what she'd heard … humans.

She clings tightly as I speed through the trees. There was only one last place I could think of … even though she might just hate it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
